In recent years, the infrared imaging technologies have been significantly applied in the medical, military, night vision, satellite, civil, and other fields. At present, the infrared focal plane imaging technology is the most mature infrared imaging technology, which includes an array of detectors including more than ten thousands of infrared detector elements, and a corresponding readout circuit, both are connected through soldering.